Tyler Marlocke
Tyler is the only student at PS238 without superpowers. He attends the school because his parents are both very powerful meta-humans and are convinced he will develop powers one day. Worried about his parents putting him in danger, the PS238 staff arranged for Tyler to receive lessons from The Revenant, who took Tyler under his wing as his protege and sidekick. His secret identity, Moon Shadow, quickly became very famous among his super-powered peers, though only The Revenant, Cecil Holmes, Tom Davidson, and the PS238 staff know his true identity. It’s unconfirmed but highly likely that Lyle Sutton knows as well. Tyler has developed drastically differing relationships with people in his life as "Tyler" and "Moon Shadow". For example, American Eagle dislikes Tyler because he beat her out for class president and he accidentally called her a moron once. Moon Shadow on the other hand, she revers as a strategical genius. Inversely, while Tyler and Ron Peterson are close friends, Ron despises Moon Shadow, once trying to beat him up while they were lost in space together. Tyler's personality can be described as anxious, but charismatic. He makes friends easily and adults trust him. However, his parent's many attempts to trigger Tyler's "latent" superpowers have resulted in Tyler being very cautious and averse to danger. He still finds himself in dangerous situations often, more so than most students. Trivia * Tyler is left handed. * Tyler was briefly class president, though he did not run for the position and was instead a write-in candidate. * Tyler likes Chinese Checkers. * Tyler can competently pilot a jet plane, despite being too young to have a license. * Tyler was chosen by Tom Davidson to decide whether or not the current age of super powers would fade away, a cosmic occurrence known only as "The Event". He ruled in favor of super powers. * Like most students at PS238, Tyler has a uniform approved by his parents. He seldom wears it due to it being badly damaged on his first day of school. * Tyler is on The Revenant's payroll at the age of 23. * At the school Tyler attended before PS238, he received low grades in art, PE, and classroom behavior. He received his highest grades in spelling, math, and music. * Vance offered Tyler an implant to help him with his low math grades. * Tyler owns a marble set that gains him access to the space station attached to PS238. * Tyler is a Weird Al fan. * Tyler's alter ego, Moon Shadow, was named after the Cat Stevens song. * He takes a lot of classes that are not suited for him, at his parents bequest. These include Shop Class and Magic Class, both of which can prove hazardous to his health. * When his parents briefly confused his clone/brother Toby for him, they registered him for the hero name Absolute Powers. It's not clear whether or not they undid this when they realized their mistake, as Toby now goes by a different hero name. * Tyler speaks Argosian. * Tyler's Moon Shadow costume is parallel to his parents, with inverse colors but similar accessories such as a cape, shoulders pads, and a helmet. * Tyler has personalized stationary. Category:Characters